


Кони-Айленд

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Зимнего Солдата в этом человеке было все еще больше, чем Баки Барнса, но Стив не сдавался.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Кони-Айленд

Зимнего Солдата в этом человеке было все еще больше, чем Баки Барнса. Стив видел и признавал за ним право на это новое, незнакомое для него самого. То, что было так сложно принять. Улыбался, рассказывал истории из детства, надеялся, что какая-то незначительная на первый взгляд деталь всколыхнет изуродованную память, позволив, наконец, Баки вернуться. Но этого не происходило.

Баки, нет, Джеймс, помнил многое из их общего прошлого, только для него это были черно-белые картинки, не подкрепленные никакими эмоциями. С выражением чувств у бывшего Зимнего Солдата, пока так и не ставшего Баки Барнсом, были сложности. Он легко поддерживал беседу, не углубляясь в разговоры о самом себе, интересовался двадцать первым веком, впитывая в себя как губка новые знания, с одинаковым рвением пользовался новым оружием и исследовал новую моду. Но при этом оставался сдержанным, избегал прикосновений и почти не улыбался. Только вот Стив видел, как изредка в серых глазах появляется искренний интерес к тому, что он говорит. Баки учился жить, вспоминать, снова быть человеком. Не довоенным Баки, но и не Зимним Солдатом.

Идея сводить Баки в Луна-парк на Кони-Айленде пришла Стиву внезапно. Проснувшись в пять тридцать семь утра от бьющего в глаза солнца и смахнув экран телефона, Стив понял, что сегодня обещают всего лишь семьдесят семь градусов по Фаренгейту, редкость для нынешнего знойного лета, и он не хочет сидеть в Башне Мстителей, заперевшись в коробке из стекла и металла.

Он легонько стукнул в дверь Баки, обозначив свое присутствие, около семи утра. За дверью послышалось громкое ворчание.

– Джеймс. Завтрак. Сегодня – ориентирование на местности. Сорок минут на сборы. Форма одежды: джинсы и футболка. – Так говорить с Джеймсом оказалось сложно, но действенно. Тот воспринимал короткие реплики, если не как приказы, то как просьбы, которым легко и ненапряжно было следовать. И соглашался почти всегда. Стив этим пользовался, стараясь показать этому новому Баки тот мир, который теперь стал их домом. Баки… не возражал.

Кони-Айленд утром понедельника был удивительно пуст, только запоздалые уборщики выметали остатки вчерашнего бурного веселья, возвращая пляжу природную чистоту. Летний зной еще не наступил, от воды тянуло прохладой, и ветер развевал прядки волос Баки, выбившиеся из пучка на затылке. Он морщился, но не пытался ничего с этим сделать, просто наслаждался ранним утром, тишину которого разбивали только шум волн и крики вечно голодных чаек. Модные кроссовки Стива, изобретение современной спортивной промышленности, вязли в песке, морской бриз норовил сбить бейсболку, но он никак не мог прекратить улыбаться. Знакомый шум пляжа отбрасывал в прошлое, в тридцатые годы, когда они, вдвоем с Баки, сидели на этом пляже, слушали чаек и мечтали о том, как будут жить, когда вырастут. Будущее наступило, они повзрослели, кое-кто – Тони! – даже упорно называл их древними, но мечты… хоть и стали другими, по-прежнему оставались мечтами.

– Пошли в Луна-парк? Предлагаю начать с «Чудесного колеса», я рассказывал, что тебе нравилось? А потом, я думаю, стоит пару раз прокатиться на «Циклоне».

– Ты блеванешь и испортишь мои эргономичные ортопедические кроссовки.

– Джеймс! – Стив прищурился, оттолкнулся ногами от мокрого песка, прошелся на руках, сделав колесо и оттолкнувшись ладонями, перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на ноги с победным гиканьем.

Баки, не улыбаясь, подобрал отлетевшую в сторону бейсболку, постучал пару раз козырьком по бедру, стряхивая песок, и сказал:

– Вижу, что «Циклон» ты сегодня заслужил.

Это была маленькая победа, как и много других маленьких побед этого дня: кривая ухмылка Джеймса, когда они поднялись в корзинке «Чудесного колеса» над Кони-Айлендом, удивление новым корн-догам, которые теперь подавали на палочках. Сотни вкусов мороженого, с выбором которого они никак не могли определиться, так что взяли двадцать разных шариков и таскали друг у друга, обмениваясь ощущениями.

Гомонящий народ начал собираться в Луна-парке после двух часов дня, заставив Стива и Джеймса переглянуться и одновременно, не сговариваясь, пойти обратно в сторону пляжа. Там, растянувшись на песке и прикрыв глаза козырьком бейсболки, Стив улыбнулся, подумав, что обязательно стоит вернуться сюда еще раз.

– Спасибо.

– А? – Он не сразу вынырнул в реальность, приподнялся на локте, поправил козырек и посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот сидел по-турецки и смотрел на воду. Рукава футболки были закатаны, обнажая металл левого предплечья. 

– Мне понравилось. Я помню это место.

– Конечно, помнишь. Луна-парк открыли, когда мне исполнилось два года. Нет, не смотри так, разумеется, я этого не помню. Когда мы были детьми, то часто ходили сюда, как только появлялись какие-то деньги. А когда их не было, часами сидели вот на этом самом месте. Разве что вода была чище и транспорта меньше.

– Я помню.

Стив повернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на Джеймса. Тот лег и, прикрыв глаза металлической рукой на манер козырька, смотрел на небо.

– Я помню.

До Стива вдруг дошло, что это «я помню», не одна из лишенных эмоций черно-белых картинок, которыми была полна голова Джеймса, а самое настоящее воспоминание, живое и яркое, с ароматом пережаренных корн-догов и шумом ветра на самой высокой точке «Чудесного колеса».


End file.
